


Me Me and Baby Me

by Demitria_Teague



Series: Me Me and Baby Me [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, But funny, But it's not shown in this part, Comedy, Cute Jack Kline, F/M, Fluff, Humor, If You Squint - Freeform, Mentions of Violence, Not Human You, Pre-Relationship, female!you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demitria_Teague/pseuds/Demitria_Teague
Summary: You and Jack survived an ordeal, that involved you taking care of him as a baby.  Now, you're enjoying a delicious treat as you... have to talk about it.
Relationships: Jack Kline/You
Series: Me Me and Baby Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913545
Kudos: 14





	Me Me and Baby Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Jack/You Fic and will be part of a Series.
> 
> You're not human, but it isn't shown in this part.
> 
> I have wanted to write a YOU Fic for years and Jack's existence inspired me. ^^

**Me Me and Baby Me**

**Part I**

**(A Jack/You Fic)**

"Thank you Sam for providing this conveniently placed bowl of apples on the table," You said and tossed a Granny Smith one up. You caught it and smiled in triumph. You sliced it and got the caramel sauce from the fridge. You dipped a slice and took a bite. The smooth, sweet caramel and the bitter taste of apple instantly made your mouth water.  
Enough you had to slurp to keep it in.  
Footsteps.  
You swallowed and looked up. Jack had changed into grown-up clothes: Jeans, a comfy sweater, and shoes with laces. And you hoped he hadn't seen that. Embarrassing. Your cheeks grew warmer as you remember the dangerous situation you two had survived.  
Your wave resembled a stuck toy that kept trying to keep walking. His lips were curled at the edges, his usual sign of being content. He studied the caramel sauce and then sat in front of you.  
"How... How are you," you asked.  
"I'm good. What about you?"  
You almost snorted, because you had a cousin who absolutely did not know how to carry a conversation over text. It went something like this:

Her: "Hey."  
You: "Hey, girl. What's up?"  
Her: "Nothing much."

You usually roll your eyes at this point, thinking, "Welp, here we go again."

You: "Same 'ol, Same 'ol?"  
Her: "Pretty much."  
You: "How are you? What about the kids?"  
Her: "We're good."

A sigh.

You: "Cool cool. So, did you do anything today?"  
Her: "Just worked."

What can you say at this point? If you have to think of a response, it's usually better to just end it or...

You: "Cool."  
Her: *Crickets for days.

...or you let the conversation die because you know it's going to anyway - Like it does ever freaking time she contacts you.

The only difference is that Jack is sitting in front of you. His eyes were intent like he wanted this to become a conversation or at least a check-in, that will progress to a conversation.  
"I'm better," you said. "Now that I've been able to take a shower, have a goodnight's sleep, taken another shower, eat some good food."  
He nodded. "Is that... caramel?"  
"Mhm, want some?" You handed him a slice and used yours to demonstrate.  
His attempts were as successful as thin caramel sauce could be. It kept sliding off, so you showed him how to roll the apple and scoop it out with the side.  
You finished and licked the ends of your fingers. "This is something me and my mom used to like. We'd buy pre-cut apples though and the sauce was thicker. It was so good. I haven't been able to find the same kind around here though. I wonder if you can order caramel sauce online."  
He had already finished his piece. Guys had big mouths, so he probably could've eaten the entire apple in half the time. "Just shove the whole thing in there, why don't 'cha," you thought. Then you realized the sexual innuendo and your blush came back full force. Taking another slice, you said, "So how does it feel to be walking on two legs again?" At his look, you handed him a few slices.  
"It's fine," he said. He dipped his slice and ate the entire thing.  
"See see," you're brain screamed.  
He dipped another one. "Time as a baby was strange. There really was no indication of it going by. It's like... I was me... but... not me. There was Me Me and then Baby Me. And babies are limited, so even though I was aware of what was going on... I couldn't do anything... except... be a baby."  
Cold dread made your stomach hurt. "How... How much do you remember? All of it?" You had held baby him on your chest, you had wiped him and changed his diapers.  
"I remember all of it." His eyes were on the slice he'd started twisting between his index fingers and thumbs. He looked like you felt.  
"Um... Well, was it awkward- Well, is it awkward now... for you to think about?" He didn't say anything and you were afraid that if you didn't say something, it'd make things stay weird between you. "I-I mean... it wasn't too weird. A baby's a baby and I just... took care of you. Ya know like I would any baby."  
"Ok, somehow that sounds bad. I mean, not that you're not special or anything-"  
"I know," he said.  
You blew out a breath. Thank all that was sanity, because you probably would've kept going. "Good. That's... good."  
His eyes looked up and he huffed, amused.  
"No, but seriously," you said. "Are you really ok?"  
He dipped the slice and said, "I am. It's why I was looking for you. To thank you for taking care of me. I probably would've been killed if you hadn't been there."  
You swallowed a lump and blew out a shaky breath. "You're welcome."  
He took a bite and said, "I don't think it's appropriate to thank someone for lighting a person on fire to save me, but... Well, no, they were a monster, so... maybe it is ok."  
You laughed. "Definitely ok and I'd do it again. Now, if there hadn't been more of them we would've been home free, but no. There had to be more and they just happened to be able to see in the dark. It's a good thing that powered up baby Jack could also."  
He smiled. "You're welcome."  
You laughed again. "But, let's not do that again, ok?"  
"Deal." He ate the last piece and then got a red delicious apple from the bowl. His bite consumed a fourth and you scowled. Stupid guys and their big mouths, and regardless of angel or human, they're stronger than you bodies... [**Read Part 2 in this Verse: You and Me**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606188/chapters/70111194)

**Author's Note:**

> If you loved it, don't forget to leave Kudos.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> Don't forget to read Part 2: You and Me (The link is at the end of the chapter).


End file.
